


Remember the feeling

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: Set after the last episode, this is what I imagine and hope happened. Feel free to let me know if you agree or not





	

Sarah felt his lips on hers, softly and cautiously, like he was afraid that she would pull away.  
At first, Sarah didn’t feel anything, but slowly, as Chuck realized that she wasn’t pulling away and he started kissing her more confidently, she started remembering. She wasn’t sure how to describe what she was remembering, not memories, but rather impressions. Moments, not from the stories Chuck had told her, but a feeling of familiarity she couldn’t quiet place. The melody of a song, the comfortable weight of Chuck’s arm around her when she woke in the morning, his smile. As Chuck moved his hand from her back to her waist and pulled her closer, it was like her body remembered what it felt like to be next to his, even if her mind didn’t. Like a muscle remembering an action without the brain telling it what to do. Sarah could feel her body starting to respond to the kiss and for the first time that she could remember, she didn’t need to fight her instincts to run, but rather started to give in to feeling. Sarah fisted her hands in Chucks’ shirt as the feelings flooded her. Tears started flowing down her cheeks before Sarah realized and she was surprised to feel disappointed when Chuck started pulling away.  
‘Hey,’ he said softly.  
‘It’s okay. Honey, don’t cry. It was a stupid idea, that’s what I get for listening to Morgan. Baby, I’m sorry.’  
Chuck started wiping the tears from Sarah’s cheeks.  
‘Look, I’m not expecting anything here. If you still want to leave, I’ll understand, I won’t try to stop you. And I will be right here, if you ever need me.’  
Sarah had not opened her eyes and she was completely still, her hands still gripping Chuck’s shirt while he spoke. She opened her eyes and looked up at him now.  
‘Chuck’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I remember’  
‘What?! It worked? Something Morgan suggested actually worked! I don’t believe it. Sarah, this is great.’  
‘Chuck, wait. I don’t know how to explain it, I don’t remember the stories, I don’t remember our story. More like I remember the feeling of our story. I feel that it’s true more than I know that it’s true. Some of the things you said sound familiar, but it’s more like a name on the tip of your tongue. Something you know but can’t quite get to yet.’  
Sarah took one of Chuck’s hands and held it in hers, looking down at their joined hands.  
‘But I remember how it feels like my hand fits exactly into yours.’  
Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips and rested her head against his.  
‘I remember what it tastes like when you kiss me’  
Sarah looked into Chucks eyes as a smile started spreading across his face  
‘And I remember what it feels like when you smile at me.’  
Chuck stayed quiet as Sarah spoke and pulled her into his arms and asked quietly:  
‘Does that mean you’re staying?’  
Sarah smiled and said:  
‘I don’t know if the rest of my memories will ever come back. One thing I do remember is what it felt like before you, and I can’t go back to that. ‘  
Sarah pulled back and said:  
‘And I do know that it feels like home when I am with you. And I have not had that for a very long time.’  
Chuck’s smile grew even wider:  
‘I can’t tell you whether your old memories will come back or not, but maybe we could start making some new memories. And if they don’t come back, I’ll remember for the both of us.’  
Sarah stood up, brushed the sand from her clothes and reached her hand out to Chuck, smiling.  
‘Well, we better get started on those then. Let’s go home.’


End file.
